


Привязанность

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: рыбак рыбака





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: уродливый стиль повествования, насилие, упоминание пыток и связывания, намеки на социопатию  
Примечание: навеяно расхожим фаноном, что Лара — асексуал-аромантик, и подозрительной строчкой с тв-тропов "Heel–Face Turn: It's implied that Jacob as the Prophet was a tyrannical theocrat, since Kitezh contains an organized city filled with torture for exorcisms, forced labour and other oppressive practises."

Лара чувствует это еще в тюрьме. Сразу. Хищнические повадки, напускное спокойствие. Умение разговорить мертвого. Одно то, что Константин до сих пор не покалечил его до неузнаваемости в попытке выбить нужную информацию.   
И этот изучающий взгляд. Совершенно ничем не обеспокоенный даже за прутьями промерзшей пустой камеры. 

Ларе все это было хорошо знакомо. Среди друзей отца, особенно тех, кто относился больше к политике и большим деньгам, чем к науке, иногда встречались подобные. Когда Ричард приглашал в имение Крофтов весь свет высшего общества по случаю очередного громкого археологического открытия, ценные гости в холле сбивались в небольшие стаи, и одноразовые девочки-официантки с подносиками шампанского сновали между ними, уворачиваясь от взглядов: того и гляди сцапают и запьют Дом Периньоном. 

Уже тогда Лара все понимала. 

*

— Знаешь, как я придумал учение? В первую очередь для себя самого. Мне нужно было что-то, усмиряющее моих демонов. Крепкая узда, которой мог бы управлять я, а не она мною. Это уже потом люди пошли за мной, — глядя куда-то мимо Лары, в неопределенное пространство за ее спиной, произносит он. Неожиданное откровение — Лара пытается уловить, зачем ему это. 

В тайге очень холодно даже в самую тишайшую безветренную погоду — оленья кровь быстро стынет на руках.

Ларе следует остерегаться его так же, как любого из Тринити. Двоим не место в одной лодке.

Лара молчит; ей не нравится, что с ним не работает ее имитация личины хорошей девочки. Не нравится, что он явно решил, что имеет право протянуть ниточку от себя — к ней, потому что знает, за что уцепиться. 

А еще Ларе тоже нужна узда, только вот другого рода. 

*

В сущности, он мало отличается от тех людей, против которых воюет Лара. 

Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим шансом?

Несмотря на военную подготовку, Ротт все равно был слишком мягок для такого. Или слишком мягок именно к ней. Лара нуждалась в большем. Ей нужно было отточить мастерство. Узнать сотню способов одурачить вооруженного до зубов и крупнее ее раза в два наемника Тринити на пересеченной местности. 

Лара вспоминает: на пристанище брошенных поездов он прирезал неудачно попавшегося под руку наемника. Поэзия. Отерев кровь с лезвия, сразу же присвоил себе нож. Мило.

Зависть пробрала тогда Лару до самой селезенки. Затрепетало внутри. 

Маленький спектакль для одной нее. 

*

Они играют с ножами. Метать их в развешанные по долине мишени — совсем не то, что стрелять из лука со ста шагов; Ларе непривычно. 

Теперь она умеет вонзать клинок в горло в прыжке с ветвей высокого дерева, бесшумно спрятавшись в кроне. 

Они дерутся на осклизлой голой земле у источников — приходится прикладывать некоторые усилия, чтобы ноги не разъезжались по глине , но Лара все равно уже вся грязная. От близости горячего сильного тела и собственной беспомощности она приходит в ярость — но именно это им и нужно. Ей нужно уметь управлять клокочущим внутри. 

Он знает и это. 

*

О Палате изгнания она узнает сама — но не то чтобы ее существование Лару удивляет. Нет; это — логично проистекающее следствие.   
Шагая по крошащимся под ногами черепам, Лара словно бы слышит истерические крики заходящихся пеной одержимых, погружаемых под воду так часто и так надолго, что их легкие и сердце не выдерживают.  
Если выдерживают — то вряд ли процедура помогает им.   
На безумные крики накладываются сдавленные хрипы умирающих от ее рук наемников. Звук колотящихся по земле ботинок, когда она душит и затаскивает жертв, уже теряющих сознание, в кусты, чтобы припрятать трупы.   
Ей было бы удобнее считать себя больной, которая возбуждается от вида крови — но это не так. 

Просто это единственное, что вызывает в ней хоть что-то. 

Ах да.

И еще Яков. 

*

— Ударь меня, — говорит она. 

— Зачем?

Затем, что ей нужно идти в бой. Ей нужно положить чертову роту бойцов — по одному, тихо придушив древком лука. Но она не готова. 

Тихая природа слишком расслабляет ее — тогда как ей нужно быть собранной в маленький тугой узел расчетливой ненависти.   
Той, которую видит только Яков — а все остальные списывают на что угодно, только не на то, что у них под носом.   
Избирательная слепота, над которой Лара работала многие годы. 

— А тебе нужна причина? Тогда расскажи про Палату изгнаний. 

Он щурится — то ли от вышедшего из-за крон солнца, то ли от того, что не ошибся в ней, — и едва заметно улыбается. 

*

Пощечины мало.   
Кровоподтека на губе — тоже.   
Яков вяжет на ней отменные узлы — в советской медной шахте как раз есть удобные крюки в сводах низкого потолка.   
Она — связанный по всем четырем лапам зверь, ничего человеческого. Ни одного свободного движения, все сковано — гнев вперемешку с воспоминаниями о Яматае, допросе Константина, да мало ли чем еще...   
Она извивается, не в силах вывернуться из узлов, — и ее рычание схоже с теми звуками безумцев из Палаты изгнаний.   
Наверное, именно так Яков смотрел на одержимых.   
Чуть наклонив голову набок, едва заметно. С некоторым непониманием, может, даже жалостью — и интересом. И теплящимся где-то внутри огоньком, пламя которого уже давно почти погасло. 

Он раздувает его в Ларе. 

— Может, хватит? 

Его голос ласково мажет, как мед течет по шее и груди, и Лару выгибает от ненависти, застилающей глаза пеленой слез. 

— Нет. 

Тыльной стороной пальцев он нежно проводит по ее щеке, и Лара впервые в жизни понимает, что такое — чувства. 

Изуродованная, вывернутая наизнанку привязанность, в которую она влезает сама — чтобы, добравшись до верхнего уступа, встать на нем в полный рост. 

Крюк слишком старый и ржавый — конечно, нагрузки не выдерживает. 

Лара тяжело падает на пол. 

Яков опускается на одно колено, касается пальцем ее подбородка, приподнимая лицом к себе, встречается взглядом. 

В их поцелуе — только кровь, ржавчина и ничего сладкого. 

* 

Со стола, на котором, некрасиво изломавшись, лежит тело Ричарда, на дубовый паркет уже накапала порядочная лужа. Лара случайно наступает на нее — и на шаге назад пачкает следом дорогущий коврик. Ей страшно и странно — и кажется, что это она убила его. Или те люди среди гостей, чьи взгляды она всегда замечала. Нет никакой разницы — она точно такая же. 

*

Зверя натаскивают на врага — есть только Потомки во главе с Яковом и Тринити во главе с черт знает кем, сейчас конкретно — Константином и Анной. 

И Лара — где-то посередине, в глазе бури.

Может статься, что ей нравится быть его зверушкой, — но когда она видит в руках Анны Источник, все вдруг встает на свои места. 

Яков выполнил свою роль. Привел ее сюда. И теперь она может, встав на его плечи, добраться до заветного артефакта — и расправить крылья. 

Звон осколков Источника по каменному полу сливается с вскриком Якова. И, глядя, как боль пожирает его глаза, Лара чувствует, как вода клетки в Палате изгнания смыкается над ее головой.

Вынырнув, она не будет кричать.


End file.
